


sweet dream

by remia233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Sad Ending, 妓女Norman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 他爱你，但也会爱别人，他像是这片海一样，毫无怨言地接受一切进入他身体里的垃圾，再回以温柔的拍抚。
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/You
Kudos: 9





	sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> 关于一个可怜小红毛无可救药的单恋

Sweet dream

Andre?RussellNorman?reedus

说到海边游乐场，大家一般会想到阳光沙滩，冲浪板，和漂亮妞的圆屁股。但那都和你没关系，海边游乐场对你来说只有数不尽的等着你去挤上番茄酱和芥末酱的炸玉米热狗。你刚从员工专用的换衣间里出来，还没带上那个可笑的热狗帽子，Franny就开始叫着你的名字像一台压路机一样笔直地朝你走过来。  
“Andre?Russell！”她的声音高得像尖叫的开水壶。  
你抬头看向你的上级，游乐场餐饮区的女主管，海滩边的班西女妖——这串头衔有多长取决你在这里呆的天数。再过两个星期，你能保证她拥有丹妮莉丝的待遇。  
“你到底有什么毛病！？”她叉着腰，两腿分开，身体前倾。因为肥胖而有些浮肿的眼睛直直盯着你。  
你撇了撇嘴，作出一副听不懂她在说什么的样子。事实上你确实不知道她在说什么，因为这个问题实在过于宽泛，而你的毛病又实在太多了。你皮肤太白，头发太红，住在一个像是变态连环杀手用来洗印照片的阴暗地下室里，房东是个比鼹鼠还瞎的老太太，你离家几百公里，你的家人根本不在乎你是不是还活着，甚至你自己也不知道你是不是真的还活着，你早该在出生的时候就死去。  
所以你只是抬起脸对着Franny问了一句：“怎么了？”  
“你迟到了！整整两个小时！你的上班时间应该是早上八点。你看看现在几点？”她把戴着手表的手腕杵到你眼前，表盘快贴到你眼球上。  
谁会在早上八点来这里吃玉米热狗？你想这么说，但Franny已经开始数落你的下一项罪行了，动作太慢，找零总是找错，把热狗炸太久，挤错酱料……  
你低着头，在心里开始默数，当你数到27的时候，你听见Franny停了下来。她手扶着胸口喘气。你偷偷感叹她又刷新了一口气最长训诫时间的记录。  
“我真的很抱歉。我下次会注意的。”你意识到是说这句话的时候了，你尽力让你的声音听起来足够真诚。但同样的话在重复了好几次之后，再真诚的语气也会打折扣。  
Franny看着你，眉头紧皱，但最终，她摇了摇头。  
好消息，你不必戴那个蠢兮兮的热狗帽子然后听到讨厌的小鬼指着你的脑袋大喊热狗了。  
坏消息，你被炒了。  
你没什么东西可收拾，只带上了你的挎包，包里偷偷装着一份油炸热狗。临走之前，你走到海边，把那顶热狗帽子用尽了力气丢进海里。在Franny赶来抓你之前，你蹬着柔软的沙子大笑着跑掉了。  
你在回家的路上吃掉了那份热狗，打了个嗝，用油乎乎的包装纸揩了同样油乎乎的指头。  
正值中午，太阳毒辣，被晒得滚烫的路面快把你的鞋底都给融化掉了。你浑身被晒红，像只熟透的龙虾。你只好把外套搭在脑袋上，好让你别跟个火柴似得烧起来。  
海滨小镇总是这么热，你想不起来自己究竟是怎么来到这儿的了。你从家里逃走，在街头游荡，打点零工，攒够一张长途巴士的车票之后就往下一个地方。你一路向南，来到了这里。到达那天你从臭烘烘的巴士上下来，结束了快十个小时的摇摇晃晃。当你把脚踏在坚实的地面时，你闻到海风的味道，带着腥气和凉意。你抬眼望过去，太阳正缓慢而困倦地从海里钻出来，那个小小的红点儿把海面点燃了，一片火光。你不知道怎么形容那个景象，你甚至以为自己做了一个短暂而恍惚的梦。因为当你再认真去看的时候，太阳已经亮得会灼痛你的眼睛了。你似乎想再看一次那个场景，于是你在这里停留了下来。  
现在，你正在走回你那个蜗居的路上，你错过了一班巴士，只好坐在巴士站的椅子上等着。你就是在这时候遇见Norman的。  
在这之前你不知道还有这种会在正午出来卖身的妓女。你认识的那些，他们都像吸血鬼，往往在太阳下山之后才借着那黑夜和霓虹走上街，用来遮蔽胳膊上的针眼和眼眶下的青黑。而Norman大摇大摆地在最为明亮的日光里走上街，穿着一件丝质的吊带连衣裙，趿拉着一双塑料拖鞋，在你身边蹲了下来。他蹲下时膝盖朝两边分开，撑开了裙子。从这个角度你只能看见他光滑白皙的膝盖，但你毫不怀疑从正面甚至能看清他的底裤。而他对此毫不介意，正用指头夹着烟往嘴里送。这之后的许多年里你都没想明白，为什么这个眉眼已经有着细纹，带着柔软胡髭的老婊子连抽烟都有种自然而然的天真感。  
你咽了口唾沫。毫无疑问他是个卖身的婊子，因为他注意到了你在看他，咬着烟的嘴唇翘起来露出笑容。  
“你想要买我吗？”他说。  
在艳阳高照的正午，在一天中最明亮的时刻，他毫不忌惮地向你兜售自己的身体，好像这是一件再正常不过的事情。  
你忘了怎么说话，嘴唇半张，舌头悬在口腔里，只知道直勾勾地看着这个穿着女装的男人，看着他站起来坐到你旁边，毫不在乎地打破你的个人空间。这时候你才想起回答他的问题，你猛地摇了摇头。  
“好吧。”他耸耸肩。  
这太奇怪了。事情的发展已经脱离了你的常识。就像你不觉得这件在他身上被绷得紧紧的丝质吊带裙与这个男人宽阔的肩膀之间有什么不对，他穿着这条裙子，自然得像他的第二层皮肤。他已经有了些年纪，  
“我叫Norman。”他轻描淡写地说着，并没有刻意放软语调来引诱你，但亲近随意得像是你的某个旧识。  
你没有回应他，把手掌并拢，压在两腿之间。天气实在太热了，你的手掌开始出汗。  
他毫不在意地坐在你旁边，慢悠悠地晃着膝盖，然后把脚伸直，晃晃脚尖，像个感到无聊的孩子。这些没有意义的无意识的肢体动作本该随着年岁增长而渐渐消失，但不知怎的，这种行为却在他身上完完整整的保留了下来。  
你抿紧了嘴唇，阻止自己产生觉得他这样很可爱的想法。但你忍不住去看他晃动着的脚趾头。他那粗短的指头上甚至涂着红色的指甲油。  
大约过了二十分钟，巴士突突地开来，在你们面前停下。你先上车了，然而他并没有上来，只是坐在那凳子上冲回过头看他的你挥了挥手。随着巴士启动，你忽然感到了一阵强烈的失落。你压制住了回头看看的冲动，有一瞬间你觉得自己成了他妈的俄尔普斯。在重新启动的引擎声里，巴士把你带走了。  
当你回到那个没有窗户的地下室时，你仍然在想着那个叫Norman的家伙。你的房东老太太在楼上把拐棍拄得咚咚直响，你知道她是准备去冰箱里找果子露。而你躺在床上，想着刚刚发生的事，想着脚趾头上的红色指甲油。你没有晚餐可吃，于是你借着墙上那个灯光微弱的灯泡，看一本你在员工更衣室捡到的小说。那是个关于一个有着性瘾的女子的故事。然而当你注意到的时候书里女子的模样已经变成了一个穿着吊带裙的男人，他粗短的脚趾从塑料拖鞋里伸出来，有着红色的指甲。你愤然把书丢到一边，用枕头埋住了脑袋。  
你窝在地下室的第二天，在舌头上默默重复Norman这个名字已经不能满足你了。你烦躁地在地下室里踱步，你的瞎眼房东开门来问你是不是在下面嗑药了。  
第三天，你决定去找他。这不是个难事。小偷、妓女和无家可归的流浪汉永远是同一国度的居民，他们有着自成一套的社会体系。当你没有钱可以付拖欠的房租时，你也就自动加入了这个大家庭。你并不介意，这是更自由的日子，只不过容易饿肚子。  
当你向街口那个豁牙的妓女打听Norman的时候，她露出一种了然的笑意，那让她牙齿间的残缺更明显地露出来。  
“又一个。”你走之前听见她咂嘴。  
你顺着她给的地址找过去。你知道你自己现在看起来像个头一次来找乐子的嫖客，但你不是，你只是想要再见见他，以确信他不是你那天因为天气太热中暑而产生的幻觉。而且，更重要的是，你根本没有钱当嫖资，除非他愿意接受快餐店打折券，那还是你在房东的信箱里顺走的。  
你在一个汽车旅馆的某间屋子里找到了他。房门没有关上，露着一条缝，从里面传来的声音让你踌躇不前。你清楚地听见Norman的声音，你绝不会认错这个。他在呻吟，那种柔软又带点儿沙哑的声音，像是海边浸湿了的砂砾，粗粝地摩擦着你的神经。  
好奇打败了你的道德，你悄悄凑上去。房间里，Norman正两腿大张躺在一个男人身下。显然那个男人已经到了紧要关头，不断耸动着屁股，嘴里低低骂着什么。Norman抬腿环住男人的腰。然后那男人发出一声中弹般的哀嚎，浑身颤动。从你的角度看不到Norman的表情，你忍不住把门推开一点儿。然后你看见了，他躺在床上张着嘴喘着气，衣服被撩到下巴底下，露出满是牙印的胸部来。乳头被咬得红肿，正充血挺立着，让你在这样的距离外都能看见那淫荡的凸起。  
男人从他身上爬起来，拍了拍他的屁股。这时你才看到他的两腿间是一个被操开了的洞，湿漉漉地泛着水光。你知道自己的眼睛一定瞪大了，因为你正一眨不眨地盯着那个艳红的肉洞，乳白色的精液正从他敞开的大腿间随着他的收缩流出来。那个画面过于色情，让你震惊之余忘记了你是在偷窥。门忽然被拉开来，那出门来的男人被你吓了一跳。但好在那人似乎并不介意，甚至大笑着转头冲Norman喊：“婊子！又有人来了，记得洗干净点儿！”  
Norman懒洋洋地爬起来，冲他比了个中指。  
男人走了，你把门关上。这间弥漫这淫乱交媾味道的房间里只剩了你和Norman。他似乎并不意外你的出现，他把手伸到自己两腿之间，摸了摸那湿淋淋的裂缝。他毫不顾忌你的存在，甚至把手指伸了进去，当着你的面把自己那肉乎乎的小穴里的精液用手指带出来。他的脸因此有些泛红，但你知道那绝对不是由于羞耻。在这个婊子身上，你找不到名为羞耻心这样的东西。  
等到他清理得差不多了，他才抬头看向你。  
“我记得你，红头发。”他笑了笑，脸上的潮红还没退去，显得鼻尖也是红红的。然后他用那不干净的手指捏过床头放的烟盒，抽了一根烟出来。  
他一边擦着打火机，一边用嘴唇咬着烟有点口齿不清地跟你说话：“你是想怎么？等我洗洗，还是就这么来？”  
他的话含糊不清。你揪着自己的挎包带子，快把那早就过度磨损的肩带揪断了。  
“你……你要不要去吃午饭？”你做出了人生中的第一次，也是最烂的一次邀请，对着一个刚从床上下来，小穴里还湿淋淋的妓女。  
Norman绝对没有料到你这一句话，因为他停下了点烟的手抬头看着你。顿了几秒之后，他捂着脑门笑起来，露出意外干净整齐的一拍牙。你还没见有人因为你讲的话这么开心过，你不知道你该高兴还是该因为丢脸转头就跑，你只是满脸通红地站在原地揪着你的挎包带子。  
终于，他停下来，把那没点燃的烟放回去。他抓过抽纸把自己擦了擦，然后把裙子放下来。  
“我们走吧。”他说。  
而你满脑子都在想着，他没穿内裤，穴里可能还有没流干净的精液。但那在Norman从床上站起来向你走来的时候都不重要了。  
十分钟之后，你们坐在速食店里，面前是两份汉堡和一份有点炸过了头的薯条。这是你最后的积蓄了，明天和后天你得去公园里找直饮水填肚子。Norman似乎饿了，他吃的很快，食物堆在嘴里，脸颊鼓了起来。他在把东西咽下去的同时伸手去抓薯条。  
你没说话，也不知道说什么，只好用埋头进食。你嚼着嘴里的食物，辨认出其中的番茄片和酸黄瓜，开始思考你究竟为什么要约一个妓女吃饭。  
你还没有想出头绪，Norman已经吃干净了东西，开始吮手指了。那粗短的手指被他一根一根地放进嘴里吮干净，拔出来的时候发出啵的一声。  
他的确是个婊子，你在心里想。  
“接下来你想做点儿什么？”Norman问你。  
你像个傻瓜一样呆了很久，才把食物咽下去。  
“我不知道。”你说。  
然后那个婊子又笑了。他笑起来的时候眼角的细纹挤在一起，让你感觉到真实，比色情杂志里精心修饰得看不见毛孔的完美肉体更让你呼吸急促。  
“好吧。”Norman用手撑着桌面，从卡座里站起来，扯了扯自己的裙子下摆，“那要不要跟我回去？”  
你毫不犹豫地点头。  
你就这么被Norman带了回去。准确地说，是被Norman带上了。  
Norman没有固定住所，如果客人愿意带他去开房，他就在旅馆里过夜。一般来说那些家伙都不会呆很久。客人走了之后，他再让你悄悄溜进去，蹭一晚的床和淋浴。有时候你会觉得你像是他未经许可偷偷养着的小狗。但这感觉不坏。白天的时候，如果有机会你就去打点儿小时工，然后给Norman买食物和烟和避孕套。实在生意不好的时候，Norman会带你回到他以前的租屋里，那里他有几个旧识，能匀得一张床位。在那里，别的妓女会叫你Norman的小子，她们偶尔也会让你帮忙跑腿。表面上你会纠正下她们说你叫Andre，但事实是，你很喜欢这个称谓。而Norman仍旧叫你红头发。   
一个月过去，你完全融入了Norman的生活。你甚至开始随身携带打火机。你从不抽烟，那是给Norman准备的。Norman身上从来不带烟也不带打火机，他总是可以从别人那里要来一根，他唯一需要做的就是对着陌生人走过去，笑着问能不能也给他一只。所以他夹在手指间的香烟的牌子总是不一样的，有时候甚至是那种细长的薄荷味儿女士香烟。他也并不挑剔，就像他对客人一样来者不拒。  
只是，他在对于金钱上有一点小小的毛病。大方的嫖客给的“富兰克林”他会毫不客气地收下，但穷鬼掏出裤子里仅有的几张纸钞加硬币他也不嫌弃。你对此有些抓狂，你希望他能得到劳动应得的报酬。但当你说这话的时候Norman只是坐在床上像看一出喜剧那样盯着你咯咯直笑。他的嗓子被烟熏得有些哑了，那羽毛一样的声音一出来，你就直接签署了投降协议。  
还有一个问题就是Norman似乎太容易爱上别人或者太容易被人爱上。这种事情总会发生，日复一日，许多许多次地重复。你看见Norman跟人接吻时的模样。嘴唇揉在一起，紧贴着被挤压得扁平。他的舌头伸进别人嘴里，比伊甸园里的那条蛇更能诱惑人类。而每一次你都觉得自己胃部抽紧，胸口里有什么东西让你喘不过气来。  
有一次，Norman很晚才从外面回来，你已经开始担心他是不是被警察带走了或者卷进什么麻烦里。  
“我的鞋丢了。”他一进门就冲你说，抬起一只脚给你看。他只穿着一只鞋，光着一只脚，那只光裸的脚底下有一道口子。他刚在酒吧的厕所里完成了一次混乱的群交，走的时候却找不到鞋了。他倒霉地踩在了酒吧外的碎玻璃上，割出一条口子，这让他走回去的每一步都感到疼痛。  
你说他像上了岸的小美人鱼。他因此坐在床上翘着脚咯咯笑起来。  
你找隔壁好心的sandy要了一点儿干净纱布和酒精回来跪在Norman面前帮他处理伤口。你握住他的脚，用湿毛巾替他擦干净脚掌，用酒精清洗了那个伤口，再包裹起来。你不是什么专业的护工，但你包扎得格外认真。  
抹大拉的玛利亚应该就是这么给耶稣洗脚的。但事实上，被你捧着脚的才是那个娼妓。  
你抬头看过去。Norman笑着用手搓了搓你的头发：“谢谢你，小红毛。”  
他的一句话让你觉得胃里酸苦。  
你爱上他了，你想。  
你尚未把这事说出口，但情感在你体内堆积膨胀，像一座躁动不安的火山，等着喷发而出毁灭一切的那一天。  
而这一天显然来得比你以为的要更快。  
那天晚上，你本该和往常一样，在Norman接待客人的时候老实离开。但你不知道为什么，那天你悄悄留了下来。也许你在那个嫖客的眼里看到了和你相似的狂热。你偷偷看到那个嫖客把脸埋在Norman柔软的肚子上哭个不停，他伸手抚摸着那男人没多少头发的脑袋，嘴里轻轻发出嘘声。那个温柔而充满爱意的画面让你烦躁得开始啃手指甲。当你看见Norman把嘴唇印在那个男人光秃的额头时，你感觉到一只飞蛾扑进了你的嘴里，在你咬紧的牙关之间扑腾。你几乎想要冲进去把那个男人拉开，这比看到好几个人把鸡巴插进他的洞里或者贴着他的脸摩擦更让你情绪激动。  
那个男人几乎跪下来握着Norman的手向着他告白的时候，你猛地踹开了门。你的拳头砸在那秃头男人脸上的时候他惨叫着摔在了地上。你本来还想再补几脚，但他被你吓得夺路而逃。你冲着大开的房门和那男人逃跑的背影喘气喘得像只斗牛场上的公牛。而当你看向Norman的时候，你发现他难得地露出了为难的表情，皱紧了眉头。你觉得自己的心沉了下去，铅块一般下坠，挤过你别的内脏，压在了你的胃上边儿。你在发抖，可又觉得很热，你看着Norman，几乎想哭。  
“你怎么了？”Norman问你。  
“我爱上你了。”你哭了起来。  
你在过去的二十年里从未真正拥有过什么，你甚至觉得连自己也不在掌握之中。你是一具空空荡荡的躯壳，漫无目的地在不认识的街上游走，比被风吹着打转的塑料袋还要无知。你在见到Norman的那一刻才头一次萌生出来想要拥有什么的念头，就像你头一次看见海上的日出是决定留在这里。Norman就是你的海上日出，是可见不可触摸的印象派杰作。这新鲜的独占欲开始折磨你，对Norman的渴望开始由内而外地啃食你。  
“我爱你！我爱你，Norman！求你了……相信我，求你，我比谁都更爱你！相信我，我爱你，别丢下我……求你，我爱你……”你语无伦次，像是突然忘记了使用了二十多年的英语该有的用法，词汇和语法被你的舌头和牙齿搅乱切碎了，碎钉子似得滚出来，最后只剩下重复的絮絮低语。你在此刻无比痛恨人类语言的干瘪和匮乏。你直视着Norman的眼睛，像一个面对绞索的海盗直视着自己不可避免的死亡。那种迫切的渴望与恐惧几乎把你撕碎了。你感觉到你抓着他衣服的手指发麻，颤抖不已。你跪了下来，抱着他的腿开始哭泣。  
Norman一动不动地站着，低头看你。手放在你的脑袋上，摸过你的一头红发，温柔得像你不曾记得的母亲。  
你曾在心里偷偷把他叫做“我的Norman”，但你清清楚楚地知道，他不是你的，也不会是你的，他永远会穿着那样放浪的吊带裙去吸别人的鸡巴，然后用那张沾着淫液的嘴来吻你。从你第一次见到他起，你就对此心知肚明。但你就是没办法不回吻上去，没办法不去舔吮那柔软的嘴唇，没办法不去磨蹭那柔软的胡茬，没办法不去爱他。他是个身体里藏着太多爱意的娼妓。你不知道那些爱是从别人身上搜刮来的还是他自己生产出来的，但那充盈丰沛的感情似乎无穷无尽。他爱你，但也会爱别人，他像是这片海一样，毫无怨言地接受一切进入他身体里的垃圾，再回以温柔的拍抚。  
Norman蹲下身来，搂住你，手拍抚着你的后背，像对待婴儿一样慈爱。  
你哭得更厉害了。  
他开始捧着你的脸吻你，温暖的唇舌轻触你的脸颊。你感觉到他柔软的胡须在你脸上摩擦。他把温柔地把你引到床边，让你躺倒在那个还留着性爱气味和痕迹的床上。Norman勾住你的短裤边缘，把它退下来。他趴下去，跪在你的两腿之间，张嘴把你含了进去。Norman的舌头绕着你的龟头打转舔弄，不断吸吮，你立马就硬了。那根棍子戳在Norman又湿又热的喉咙里。你揪着自己的大腿，克制住抽插的冲动，你并不想让他难受，即使你知道他并不在乎。  
他认真舔着你的鸡巴，含到喉咙深处又退出来，伸长了舌头从根部的囊袋一直舔到前端的裂口。认真得你觉得他是在故意折磨你。他舔舐的时候眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你，像捕猎中的动物。  
“我、我忍不住了……”你苦着脸，结巴着说。  
他这才张嘴让你抽出来。你看见他骑在了你身上，分开双腿，一只手顺着柔软的耻毛向下摸索过去，用两根手指拨开自己的阴户，那里已经变得湿润，在他的手指搓揉下发出粘腻的声响。他一手扶住你直挺挺的鸡巴对准自己的小洞，一手搓揉着自己的阴蒂，坐了上去。那一刻你觉得他像是某种异教神，用身体接受了你的献祭。  
你的阴茎插入了他的身体里，那么温暖而潮湿。他抬起自己又放下，在你的阴茎上操着自己。你仍看见了Norman的脸，看见了他咬着下唇，仰起脖子的模样。你看见他覆盖着柔软胡须的下巴，因为你勃起的阳物而抬起，喉头滑动，发出柔软的呻吟。他看起来幸福又迷醉，小穴把你吞得那么深，你得靠着想想你操蛋的人生才不至于那么快射出来。  
你的手紧紧握住他的屁股，手指陷进那白嫩柔软的肉里。你捏的他屁股上满是指痕，但发出尖叫的却是你自己。你感觉到他的小穴缩紧了，把你的鸡巴裹得严严实实，在你抽出的时候带出粘腻透明的淫液。啪啪的肉体撞击声持续着，连贯得像某种白噪音。  
“Norman……Norman……”你叫他的名字，如同在念祷告词。  
他低下头来看向你。你看到他在笑，他看起来那么温柔，甚至带着爱意。  
“操我，红头发。”他伸手摸你的脸，手指粗糙但温暖。  
高潮来的快速又猛烈，它被刻进你紧绷的肌肉和紧紧蜷缩起来的脚趾里。你的手指握着Norman的大腿，他还在你身上耸动个不停，湿淋淋的小穴把你吞到前所未有的深度。敦实的体重压在你身上让你有些难以招架，但你爱这个。你感到自己的阴茎在颤抖，粘稠的精液射进Norman的阴道里，你仰头发出高亢的呻吟。性高潮平复了你的一切痛苦，从你出生以来的所有的那些破事儿，都不重要了。你感到你的心跳从那疯狂的鼓动变得渐渐平缓，越来越慢。  
那些都不重要了。  
Norman的大腿紧贴着你的，汗湿的皮肤 与你的黏在一起。你把视线从天花板上收回，看向Norman的脸，阴茎仍插在Norman身体里。  
你搂住Norman，声音很轻：“我爱你……”  
他弯下身抱住你的脑袋，在你额头上落下一个亲吻。你闻到他身上的气味，香水味混杂着汗水和体液。Norman从你身上起来，让你的鸡巴滑出来，像拔掉一瓶葡萄酒的软木塞，你听见小小的啵的一声。他发出一口悠长惬意的叹息，背对着你坐下，你看见他的脊椎，一节一节。  
你想起结婚誓言，想起那句，“直到死亡将我们分开”。你蜷缩在床上靠墙那一侧，看着Norman坐在床边的背影。他背上文的两只小恶魔因为他伸手去床头拿烟而活动起来。也许是因为他抽烟的雾气，你觉得视线变得模糊起来。  
这是你这辈子做过最好的一个梦，只属于你一个人的美梦，由一张脏兮兮的床、激烈的性高潮和骑在你身上的婊子组成。  
你满足地闭上了眼睛，呼出一口气。  
而Norman把烟头在床头摁灭，披上外套离开了。他今夜会很忙。  
当太阳升起的时候，回来的Norman注意到你仍然睡在角落里。  
“Andre？”Norman叫你。  
你没有回答，也永远不会回答了。  
美梦蒸发在当日的晨光里。


End file.
